Celestial Trinity: Requiem for a Dream
by Robbie Relentless
Summary: When the god of Chaos is released from his prison, it's up to warriors from all across the universe to ban together, and stop him from achieving his goal while trying to fight their own demons.


**Celestial Trinity: Requiem for a Dream**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

The night wind was cold and filled with the uneasiness that radiated off of Natsu's body. He had no clue where he was going, or how he had gotten there. The darkness around him seemed to almost have a life of its own; swirling in mists of black smoke. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own; leading him down a path to an unknown destination. As he rounds a corner, he realizes he's been traveling down an alley way. He peers through the dim light that washes over the dark streets, and rain begins to makes its way down.

He spots a dark figure standing next to what looks like a glowing ball of light. He walks closer and realizes that the dark figure is his childhood friend Kira. She turns to face him; tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ki.. Kira? What are you doing out here… what am I…?" Kira sniffles, then opens her mouth to speak. Suddenly, she's sucked into the ball of light, and Natsu jumps in after her. As he enters the ball of light, his skin feels like it's burning, while his insides feel like they're freezing. He tumbles down into the nothingness around him.

Suddenly he sits up, sweat soaking his body. He looks around, expecting to see some strange creature, or to be in some strange land. Nothing. Instead, he finds himself in his room, the sweat from his body soaking his clothes. Before he lays back down, he takes a moment to pull off his shirt and toss it on the ground. He plomps back down onto his pillow and lets out a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream…"

* * *

The next morning, he sprints at top speed. "Crap, I'm late!" He had told Kira he would meet her in the park, but now he was twenty minutes late. He finally spots her, and slows down; trying to catch his breath. "Finally! Geez, it's a good thing I'm not in serious trouble, I'd be…" She stops, looking him over a bit, "Hey… are you ok? You don't look so good…" He looks up from stopping himself from passing out. "Me? Oh I'm good… didn't sleep so great last night, no biggie." He gives her a wink and one of his famous smiles that made her heart melt. She snaps out of it and gives him a small smack on the back, "Well shove your lungs back in, we've got a long day ahead of us!" She takes off running, giggling as she waves at him. He grin widely, and begins chasing after her.

As he takes off, a dark figure steps from behind a tree. A man wearing a long black and white trench coat puts a finger to his earpiece. "Targets located… permission to engage…" A smooth British female voice is heard from the other end, "Permission granted… and love, don't fail me. You know what happens when I get angry." Her voice is so cold and eerie that the man actually shivers, "Understood. His blue eyes flash red as he pulls his hood over his short black hair.

* * *

The giant six winged dragon lets out a huge roar before it takes a dive. Link's eyes widen as it heads straight for him. "Hey, look!" Navi yells. Link looks at the direction she heads, "A weak spot…" From its back protrudes a large glowing crystal. Link quickly sheathes his sword and holds out his hand. A glowing light emits from his palm; being replaced by his megaton hammer. He clasps it in both hands and waits for just the right moment. "Come on you winged bastard…." Right as the dragon is on him, he jumps high into the air. The dragon curves up in order to avoid crashing into the ground. As it does so, Link runs across the length of its back. He hears screeching as a hoard of flamed keese begin on him. Navi suddenly jumps in front of them; the bright light around her growing brighter, "BANISH!" The light bursts around her, instantly engulfing the bat monsters.

As Link nears the dragon's weak spot, he brings the hammer back and throws it with all his might. The hammer glows as it heads towards the crystal, and as it smashes into it, disappears. The crystal cracks and the dragon writhes in pain. Before it can buck him off, Link holds his hand out, a small red crystal in his hand. "Flames of Death Mountain, Goddess who created this world, destroy this abomination… Din's Fury!" He tosses the crystal into the cracks that were made by his hammer. Without hesitation, he leaps off of the dragon, rolling across the ground. A split second later, the crystal on the dragon's back bursts with the force of a huge explosion. The dragon cries out as it slowly begins to disintegrate. It slams into the ground, a mere five feet from where Link lays. As the dust settles, Link and Navi approach the remains of their foe.

Inside the dragon's skull, a medallion with a flame symbol rests where its eye used to be. Link reaches in and grabs it, taking a moment to look it over. He holds it over his head, a sign of victory to his people. Before he can celebrate, a beautiful voice is heard from behind him. "Excellent job Link, I knew you could do it." He turns to see Princess Zelda standing at the entry way of the Boss room. She had a bright smile on her face, and as she begins walking, the six guards who accompany her begin searching the room for any possible threats. "Princess…" He drops down to one knee, in respect. Zelda kneels down and gently lifts his chin with her hand, "Dear Link… so noble, I told you that you needn't do that. I feel I am equal to all of my people, especially you… my great warrior." She smiles warmly, and Link blushes a bit.

"Humph…" They both turn to see a tall Gerudo man, with heavy armor, and a jewel on his head approach from the entry way. "Equal? My dear Princess, isn't it cruel to play with this… peasant's feelings? Yes, he was able to defeat the Dragon, but after all, he is still just a farm boy…" Link stands as he glares at the man in front of him. The princess takes a step forward, "Ganondorf, Link has done what no other man has been able to do. He has saved all of Hyrule from danger, and is a hero. He deserves your respect, and you will give it to him… Am I understood?" Ganondorf smirks, "As you wish, your majesty…" Zelda turns to Link, "Thank you once more for your courage. Let's head back to the castle." And with a smile, she leaves the room. Link watches her leave, and begins to follow after her. As he passes Ganondorf, the Gerudo grabs his arm. Link looks up at him, "No matter what she says, you will still be a farm boy till the day you die", sneers Ganondorf. He let's go, and begins walking towards the Dragon's remains. Link watches him with hate in his eyes, only breaking his gaze when Navi talks, "Don't mind him Link, you heard the princess, you're a hero! He's just bitter that he couldn't stop the dragon with all his Knightly training. We should follow after Zelda". Link nods and hurries out of the room.

"Let's take our leave men, nothing else here of interest…" Ganondorf commands. The soldiers all nod and make their ways out. He waits for all of them to exit before reaching into the ribcage of the dragon. He pulls out what looks like a crystal shard. "That is, not the princess's interest… Heh heh heh heh…" He clasps the shard in his hand, and swiftly makes his way out.

* * *

Claire was in awe as she looked around the beautifully decorated main hall she had just entered. It was filled with gold plated this, and crystal infused that; everything looked so expensive. "My kind of party…" she mumbled; handing Watsworth, the butler, he coat. She had been invited to the Melborne Hotel after having traveled with TerraSave for the past couple of years. She received a letter explaining a member of TerraSave had entered her into a drawing as a reward for all her hard work, and she had won. She was more than thrilled to take this little get away. The past few years of her life had been hell, to say the very least. She heads over to the counter check in.

Above the banister, an asian woman with short black hair, wearing a long red dress watches as Claire checks in. Another man in a black and white trench coat stands near her. "Are you sure that you are capable of handling this job Agent Wong?" Ada sneers, "Humph… piece of cake. As long as you get the others here, I can handle the rest." The man smiles, "Don't worry, they have all been sent their own letters. Each being altered to lure them here. I was speaking more about your past with Mr. Kennedy. " Ada shuts her eyes; leaning against the banister. "Leon… trust me, I'll have no trouble with him." She opens her eyes, watching as Claire heads to the Elevators. "I can promise you that…."

* * *

**Author's Super Special Awesome notes #1**

Wow, that took me four hours to finish, haha. Well, hopefully you guys will like it. I wanted to make a cross over of all my favorite games, but I was going through a serious writing dry spell. Hopefully I can keep up with this one! Let me know what you think, and please, constructive criticism only!

1


End file.
